erebusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
High Elf
"Don't you see Firion? You cannot punish the children for the sins of their fathers. Almalexia was mad! Madness ran in the blood of the Court, not in we who were left behind!" Arcanist Elador, by this point, was exhausted after nearly four days of proclamation without rest, but it would be many more days before the Eladrin were spared the fate of the Aeytheri. -Arcanist Elador adresses the Council of Emperor Firion, 2E. 1Y. Artificers and arcanists, the Eladrin of the central heartlands are an old and wise race. To speak to the history of the Eladrin, one must also acknowledge the Aeytheri Empire. The Aeytheri Empire (also called the First Empire) is still the longest reigning single government to have ever existed - lasting over 2000 years until Firion's Rebellion against Mad Empress Almalexia. The Aeytheri Empire was a Caste system, and despite their names - the High Elves were not the highest caste in this system. Almalexia's Court largely consisted of what were known as Ancient Elves (Pure Elves, as they often called themselves). Ancient Elves were a xenophobic and purist people who did not toil in the workings of lesser Elves. This Elven world would not last, however, as a great slave uprising followed the exodus of the Faerin people into the woods of Seler'Endor. Led by the Human Firion this slave rebellion would target an Empire greatly weakened by the flight of their Faerin cousins. So it was that the Ancient Elves were systematically eradicated. After the rebellion, the crowned Emperor Firion would make radical changes to the structure of the Empire under his rule. Initially, High Elves were classified similarly to the Ancient Elves, but it was Arcanist Elador who had convinced Firion of their loyalty to him, as well as the usefulness of their people in events yet to come. It was from then on that the High Elven people were known as Eladrin, children of Elador who owe their lives to the man who saved their entire race. Culture A High Elf's place in society is one that cannot otherwise be filled. Because of their ancient blood and almost otherworldly intelligence, Eleadrin are invaluable in their places as Arcanists and Artificers. Despite their troubled road, they have often returned to their high places as Councilors and Noblemen - Grand Wizards and Royal Alchemists. Because of this, a High Elf is usually wealthy, having earned their nobility. High Elves are often still some of the greatest defenders of the Vigil, though the question of whether or not Firion deserves a place within that Vigil is one that often puts them at odds with the likes of Holy Setia. There are many distinct societies found among High Elves who are individually rare in part due to low fertility-rates. Such societies tend to involve elements of racial superiority, though in cases in which it doesn't, it is always an undertone. Women in High Elven society are considered equals to men, a practice alien to Humankind whom they share land with. 'Traits' '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Intelligence increases by 2, and your Dexterity by 1. '''Age: '''Although High Elves reach physical maturity at the same age as Humans, they tend to live almost a millenia before succumbing to age. '''Alignment: '''High Elves value freedom to pursue knowledge and new forms of self-expression. Because of this, they tend toward the gentler aspects of Chaos. '''Size: '''High elven men tend to be taller than 6 feet, but no taller than 7, with women averaging on the taller side of human men. They are generally thin or slender, weighing no more than 140 lbs at the heaviest for a male, and 110 at the heaviest for a female. '''Trance: '''Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion: such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. '''Speed: '''30 ft. '''Keen Arcana: '''High Elves have proficiency in the Arcana skill. '''Fey Ancestry: '''Advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. '''Languages: '''You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid with subtle intonations and intricate grammer. '''Weapon Training: '''High Elves have proficiency with the Longssword, Shortsword, Shortbow, and Longbow '''Cantrip: '''You know one cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it, regardless of your class.